


[Podfic] The Limits Of Control: A BDSM Love Story

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, D/s, Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Just because you want something doesn't mean it's easy to let yourself have it. Relationships are hard enough even when they're totally normal - but Roy and Ed seem determined to make theirs as not-normal as it can get.BDSM porn with a plot. Or plot with overwhelming amounts of porn. Pick one.





	[Podfic] The Limits Of Control: A BDSM Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Limits of Control: a BDSM love story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643331) by [Mthaytr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/pseuds/Mthaytr). 



Cover Art provided by Lavenderfrost.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One: 45:39

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2001.mp3)  


### Chapter Two: 1:07:08 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2002.mp3)  


### Chapter Three: 41:54

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2003.mp3)  


### Chapter Four: 1:13:45

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2004.mp3)  


### Chapter Five: 27:46

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2005.mp3)  


### Chapter Six: 31:16

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2006.mp3)  


### Chapter Seven: 46:10

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2007.mp3)  


### Chapter Eight: 34:08

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2008.mp3)  


### Chapter Nine: 59:15

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2009.mp3)  


### Chapter Ten: 1:03:43

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20Limits%2010.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3 & Simple Gifts (ZIP)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20The%20Limits%20of%20Control%20A%20BDSM%20Love%20Story.zip) | **Size:** 530 MB | **Duration:** 9:44:04
  * [Podbook w/ Simple Gifts (Series)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/Limits%20of%20Control/%5bFMA%5d%20The%20Limits%20of%20Control%20A%20BDSM%20Love%20Story.m4b) | **Size:** 277 MB | **Duration:** 9:44:04

  
---|---


End file.
